A Loony Ravenclaw
by gerp91
Summary: This is Luna, when she first meets Ginny and what happens to her during her first years at Hogwarts.


**A/N: I do not own anything except what I come up in my head. This story is about Luna (my favorite character) when she first starts Hogwarts. She is an outcast because of the way she acts, but she doesn't really care. So please read and review and I will be happy!**

Luna loved walking through the barrier at platforms 9 ¾. She loved the sensation of walking through and to see a big scarlet train billowing smoke. She was very excited to go to Hogwarts. She had heard many good things about this school and couldn't wait to make some friends. She didn't have any friends outside of Hogwarts; they all thought that she was odd. She didn't mind she loved to go with her father looking for exotic animals. He father was the editor of _The Quibbler_.

She clutched her copy of _The Quibbler_ and walked slowly through the barrier, taking in the feeling of it, and emerged on the other side. There was no one there, not even the train was there. She checked her watch and remembered that she had arrived two hours early. She turned around and her father emerged from the barrier with Luna's luggage.

"Well, no one is here yet, but that will give us time to make sure you have everything and if you forgot anything we can always run home again and get it." Said Luna's father.

"Yes, I think that is a very good idea. I sure hope I didn't forget my necklace of butterbeer corks. That is my favorite necklace!" Said Luna is her dreamy voice.

They found a bench and sat down and opened her trunk and went over her school list. After about ten minutes of checking and double-checking, they found nothing missing.

"What house do you think you will be sorted into, Luna?" asked her father.

"Oh I don't know. I think Gryffindor would be quite nice, or Ravenclaw." Thought Luna.

Soon the Hogwarts Express came puffing up to the station. Only a few other peopled had trickled in while she was looking through her luggage. She climbed on the train, taking her time for find a spot. Since she was one of the only ones there, she could choose which seat she liked most.

She found a compartment towards the end of the train that looked extra comfy and put her luggage in the rack. She sat down and started reading her _Quibbler_. This issue was especially exciting because it had a big article on Nargles.

After about an hour or so, she couldn't tell, a lot of people started showing up. Of course, no one sat with her. This didn't really bother Luna because she liked to sit in the quiet when she was reading. The whistle on the train was starting to bellow out, warning that it was getting ready to leave. A red-headed girl, first year by the looks of it, saw that Luna's compartment was pretty much empty and sat down.

"Hi! My name is Ginny Wealsey, what is yours?" ask Ginny politely.

"I'm Luna Lovegood" replied Luna.

They sat in silence for several minutes, both staring out of the window at the passing terrain.

"Look at that, it looks like a flying car!" exclaimed Luna.

"Oh My Goodness, that's my car! Wait, why is it flying at the train?" asked Ginny.

Luna and Ginny sat in awe for several minutes when all of a sudden Ginny gasped loudly.

"Wait! I don't remember Ron and Harry ever coming through the barrier!" shrieked Ginny.

Soon a young boy fell from the car but just barely caught onto the door. This boy looked rather skinny and had jet-black hair. Ginny screamed and Luna made a little noise that kind of sounded like a scream.

Another boy with red hair very much like Ginny's, reached over and grabbed the black haired boy's hand to lift him back into the car. Once he was back into the safety of the car, Ginny screamed again!

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!! THAT WAS MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND HARRY POTTER!! WHAT IF A MUGGLE HAD SEEN THEM, THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD WOULD BE DISCOVERED!" screamed Ginny.

Luna just sat and listened to Ginny rant and rave for the next ten minutes. She started to get bored and unfolded her copy of _The Quibbler_ and plunged into it. She was reading about Nargles. These little devils often liked to hide thing and play tricks on people. One person to have claimed to actually have seen a Nargle. Luna didn't really believe this person because Nargles were especially tiny things that could carry weights up to a hundred times their own weight. She sat and pondered for minutes until she realized that Ginny had gone quiet.

" Do you think anyone has actually ever seen a Nargle? Hubert Hinely has claimed to see one, but I don't think that it is true." Luna asked Ginny.

"There is no proof that Nargles even exists. So no, I don't believe that anyone has actually ever seen one for they don't exists." Said Ginny is a very bored voice.

"Of course they exist! Who do you think takes your things and hides them in small places?" said Luna.

Ginny didn't reply but just sat there. The car had disappeared and it was starting to get dark.

"We should probably change into our robes. That way we don't worry about looking strange during our sorting!"

Ginny nodded agreement and they changed silently. They departed the train in silence and headed for the boats with Hagrid.


End file.
